Aburrimiento
by Ast Lilith
Summary: Bella estaba sola y aburrida en casa. Luego de probar de todo, descubre que las visitas suelen ser muy placenteras cuando se tiene la oportunidad. Femslash.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Crepúsculo no me pertenecen, son de Stephenie Meyer. No gano ni una latita vieja por esto.

¡Bien! Esto es lo primero que escribo sobre Crepúsculo. Es, también, mi primer femslash. Espero que sea de vuestro agrado.

* * *

Estaba sola en su casa de Forks. Sola y aburrida. Muy aburrida.

Era un día soleado, por lo que ni siquiera podía salir. Lo había provado todo: miró televisión, pero al instante se aburrió; utilizó el computador, pero se dio cuenta de que esos sitios modernos como _Facebook _o_ Fotolog _no eran para ella; leyó, claro que sí, casi la mitad de su biblioteca personal, "Tendría que comprar más libros", pensó, "quizás ese tal _Crepúsculo _del que tanto hablan". ¡Hasta se había provado todas las prendas nuevas que Alice le había comprado! Podría limpiar, claro, si no fuera porque ya lo había hecho dos veces y ella no quería parecer una loca de la limpieza, además, todo estaba perfectamente ordenado y limpio.

Algo habría para hacer, lo sabía. La cuestión era _qué_.

¿Por qué no estaba con los demás? Simple: Carlisle y Esme se habían tomado unas vacaciones a la isla de la última; Alice había obligado a Jasper a acompañarla en sus compras, _otra vez_; Rosalie y Emmett habían salido de caza, o, por lo menos, eso habían dicho. Ella no quería saber lo que realmente hacían.

¿Y dónde estaban Edward y Renesmée? Su esposo había decidido que quería que su hija cazara osos por primera vez. Ella quería que tuvieran un momento "padre e hija", por lo que no fue. Tardarían tres días, aproximadamente. Aún no pasaba el primero y ya no aguantaba el aburrimiento.

Sintió el ruido de la puerta al abrirse. El olor característico —y desagradable— de los lobos inundo sus fosas nasales. No era Jake, puesto que él no olía así.

—¿Quién es? —preguntó mientras se dirigía a la puerta. Al llegar vio a la única mujer-lobo que conocía. Hasta donde sabía, no es que hubieran más como ella.

—Leah —respondió de mala gana la chica. Su cabello estaba muy desordenado y, al igual que su cuerpo, estaba cubierto de barro. Su escaza ropa no estaba mucho mejor, sin embargo, estaba más limpia. "Ella es extraña", pensó Bella "no le agrada nuestra presencia, tampoco estar en la casa, pero cualquiera que la viera entrar pensaría que vive aquí". Porque así era Leah: entraba sin preguntar, como si fuese su casa, mientras arrugaba su nariz por "ese olor asqueroso que desprenden los chupasangres" y miraba despectivamente a todos.

—Oye chupasan... Swan —dijo con una sonrisa desdeñosa —. ¿Te me quedarás viendo todo el día o qué?

—Oh, lo siento. ¿Qué deseas? —preguntó cordialmente. Al fin y al cabo, Leah era así por culpa, de forma no tan indirecta, de los vampiros. Ella, de vez en cuando, ansiaba conocer a esa muchacha buena y alegre de la que la manada a veces hablaba.

—¿Has visto a Jacob? —demandó irritada —. No lo encuentro por ningún lado y tampoco está en su forma lobuna —agregó mirando enfadada a la castaña, como si ella tuviera la culpa de todo. Ahora que lo pensaba, tampoco lo había visto en todo el día, lo cual era sorprendente, pues él rara vez se alejada de su hija.

—No, no le visto hoy.

—¿Se despegó de la híbrida, huh? —musitó con una sonrisa socarrona.

—¡Leah! —exclamó enfadada la pálida muchacha. Ella era protectora con su hija, no le gustaba que nadie la moleste.

—¿Leah qué? —dijo soberbiamente la loba —. ¡Mira que hoy no estoy de humor! —Ella se había aproximado al decir estas palabras. Unos pocos centímetros separaban sus rostros.

—¿Y que harás, loba? —Bella estaba enfadada. Su autocontrol había quedado a un lado.

—Esto —musitó. Bella sintió los labios de la muchacha sobre los suyos. Eran calientes, demasiado. Sin embargo, no le disgustaba, podría hasta decir que era placentero.

Leah, por su parte, llevaba tiempo queriendo hacer eso. Desde que había soñado que besaba a la chica Swan por culpa de Jacob y su fijación hacia ella. Lo había negado, pero le gustaba. ¿Sam? ¿Qué Sam? Él ya no existía. Ahora solo ocupaba su mente la muchcha que movía frenéticamente sus labios sobre los suyos. Se preguntó cómo sería llegar a más, pero antes de poder responderse su lengua estaba danzando con la de la chupasangre en una lucha feroz y, joder, le encantaba eso.

La _Cullen _ya no aguantaba. A su alrededor todo parecía estar en llamas. A ella no le importaba quemarse. Lo deseaba.

Ninguna supo cuándo se habían despojado de su ropa. No importaba. De lo único que estaban conscientes era del cuerpo de la otra pegado al suyo, de los gemidos que se hacían cada vez más y más fuertes. Estaban a punto de alcanzar el cielo con sus dedos. Con un único gemido, aún más fuerte que lo anteriores, llegaron al clímax. Leah se desplomó jadeante y sudorosa sobre el cuerpo de la castaña. Había sido fabuloso y lo sabían.

Bella se dio cuenta que, al final, haberse quedado había sido la mejor opción y que, claro, se quedaría más seguido, siempre y cuando tenga a Leah para no aburrirse.


End file.
